


Waiting for the Shoe to Drop

by Fishyz9



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: Valentines day does not go as expected for Nico and Levi.





	Waiting for the Shoe to Drop

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentines fic taking a bit of inspiration from upcoming spoilers about Levi being wary of introducing Nico to his family.

I’m unable to pinpoint exactly what it is I’m feeling. I’m confused, that’s for sure. Slightly embarrassed, without a doubt, but mostly I feel…hurt? That’s it. I feel stupid and I feel hurt.

It was a slow shift but it was finally drawing to a close, my last patient being a middle-aged woman with a suspected wrist fracture after a tumble down the stairs. Nothing too suspenseful or exciting, at least not until I look at the name on the chart.

_Mrs. L. Schmitt._

I chalked it up to coincidence, reasoning that Schmitt was likely a common Jewish name and that I shouldn’t jump to conclusions, but when I pulled back the curtain I knew instantly that I was looking at Levi’s mother.

The same quiet and unassuming way of looking at a person, of taking you in and analysing. The same dimple though in the opposite cheek. And the same eyes. A fraction darker, but the very same. And though I instantly felt the flutter of nerves in my stomach at the unexpected meeting, I was also amused by the odd introduction, automatically filing it away as an amusing anecdote to tell in the future at parties, or perhaps next Christmas. Or maybe even further down the line…

I picture myself in a tux with Champaign in one hand, a microphone in the other, Levi sitting to my side, laughing along with our guests as I explain the surprise introduction to my mother-in-law, on Valentine’s Day no less, and the panicked fluster this caused my now husband.

That last one is a little daydream I’ll keep to myself and never share with a soul, not even – _especially_ not Levi, but it pleases me to think about it every now and then.

I opened that curtain amused, slightly nervous, but ultimately pleased to be making an introduction. When I later closed that curtain I felt as if I’d been knocked down a peg or two. I felt…wounded.

oOo

“Mrs. Schmitt?”

“Yes, hello.”

“I’m Doctor Kim, we have your X-rays back and I’m pleased to say that nothing is broken.”

“Oh, that’s a relief.” She offers me a friendly smile. “I feel foolish for even coming here, actually. I’m sorry to have wasted anyone’s time…”

She starts to stand but pauses when I hold a hand up, palm out. “Nothing’s broken but you do have a sprained wrist.”

“Oh.” She slumps back down onto the side of the bed. Her eyes darting beyond the curtain and back.

I hold back a grin; clearly someone doesn’t want their son to know they’re there. “I’m just going to wrap it for you and then you can be on your way.”

“Thank you.”

“In the meantime I can ask someone to fetch Levi for you…”

Her eyes dart up to mine and I offer her a warm smile. “The resemblance is quite strong.”

She sighs and then returns my smile. “I suppose it is. I was actually hoping to be in and out without him knowing, I’ll only worry him and I know how busy he is.”

“A son should always have time for his mother.”

“Agreed,” she laughs. “But with all his back to back shifts, I mean he practically lives in this building.”

I frown slightly at that. “I know it can seem that way sometimes.”

“It’s strange, when he went away to school I feel like I almost saw more of him…” she meets my eyes and then explains with a slight tilt of his head. “He was so shy and quiet; he’d skype with me most nights, telling me how much he missed my cooking. Of course the next day I’d make sure a box of my homemade cookies made its way to him…”

I press my lips together and clear my throat, melting a little at the idea of quiet, shy Levi, in his dorm room, skyping with his mom instead of joining a fraternity.

“Why, I’m lucky if I see him once a week now.”

I begin to gently wrap her wrist and lift one shoulder in a slight shrug. “He’s come out of his shell quite a bit I’d say. Meeting new people…” I hedge.

“Well he’s certainly not skyping me from the hospital.”

I laugh quietly. “What I mean to say is that, uh, I’ve seen first-hand how much he’s come into his own here. How much he’s flourished…”

She presses her lips together in an unmistakably proud smile. “My boy has always been very brave.”

“Now that I can believe.”

 Her free hand toys slightly with the scalloped edge of a handkerchief she holds. “Do you know my Levi well?”

I hold back another smile. “Yes.”

“Then you know that he recently…he recently came out to his friends.”

I nod my head. “In a very badass, Levi kind of way. Right in the middle of surgery.”

Her smile is bright and pure loveliness. I instantly like her.  

“I didn’t know that.”

“Well, he did.”

“You don’t know if…if anyone’s given him any trouble, do you?”

I frown slightly, pinning the strap around her wrist. “What do you mean?”

“I know that some people are not so accepting of those different to themselves. I worry…”

“Oh,” I say, understanding dawning. “Oh no. The people here are generally not like that, not at all.”

“Not…homophobic?”

I give her my most reassuring smile. “I can’t say I know everyone here yet, I personally haven’t been at Seattle Grace that long, but…as a gay man myself,” I say gently. “I _can_ say that I feel perfectly safe and welcome.”

Her shoulders drop in obvious relief. “That’s good to hear. I mean, I know I probably sound like the overprotective mother. And I _know_ that he’s a grown man…”

“You don’t have to explain yourself.”

She rolls her eyes at herself. “Listen to me go on, I shouldn’t be saying any of this to one of his work colleagues. He wouldn’t appreciate it.”

I know Levi’s told her about me, it feels foolish to not introduce myself at this point when she’s probably piecing together who I am. “I’m not his work colleague, I’m um...” I give a small, nervous laugh. “I’m Nico.”

She blinks at me, then offers another smile, but I can tell that there’s no recognition, no connecting of the dots. “Nice to meet you, Nico.”

“As…as in Levi’s Nico?”

“My Levi? I…” She gives me a shy smile. “I don’t understand.”

Nothing, my name isn’t even remotely familiar to her. In fact I’m guessing it’s the first time she’s even heard it. I’m hit so intensely by the disappointment I feel that I quickly drop my gaze and start to clear up the packaging to her wrist strap. “No I, uh…” I clear my throat. “I just mean that Levi and I are good friends.” I give her a tight smile and nod.

Her expression is one of delight. “I see. That _boy_ ,” she says in a chastising tone. “I wonder why he hasn’t mentioned you; he’s mentioned all of his other friends. Oh!” She reaches forward with her uninjured hand and rests it against my wrist. “You should come over sometime and let me cook for you.” She pats my wrist. “I make an excellent casserole.”

“That’d be lovely, thank you.” I stand, picking up my clipboard, desperate to be out of that room. “So um, I’m going to get your discharge papers ready and then see if I can’t find Levi for you.”

“Thank you, Nico. And it was lovely to meet you.” She adds quickly.

“You too, Mrs. Schmitt.”

oOo

I give myself a moment to reign in these hurt feelings. I find an on call room and just sit for a minute, clipboard still in hand. I try to find a logical reason as to why Levi wouldn’t have mentioned me to his mother while letting me think that she knew who I was. Perhaps she hit her head while falling and was more hurt then we first presumed? I even go far as to flick through her paperwork, but no, no concussion, no head injury. Levi just…lied to me. And I don’t know why.

The _next_ why, is why wouldn’t he _want_ to introduce to his mother? Hell, his friends get a mention but I don’t? I know it’s only been a few months but he practically lives at my apartment, though evidently he’s been telling his mom something else. He sleeps in my bed every night, in my _arms_. We cook together, we spend every free moment together, we laugh and make love and I’m pretty sure we’re dangerously close to the _I love you_ territory so…I don’t get it?

This isn’t a conversation I want to have in front of anyone else so I pull out my cell and send him a text.

Me: On call room on 4th

It takes him a few minutes but eventually he responds.

Levi: ;D

Never have I been so annoyed by a winky face.

Eventually the door opens and he’s there, locking it behind him and looking at me with a mixture of fondness, anticipation and downright sneakiness.

He walks up to me and grips the front of my lab coat. “Hey, I’ve missed you today. Happy Valentines.”

His wrists come to rest on my shoulders. “The canteen had your favourite blueberry muffins, I may or may not have swiped you one and left it in your locker.” He says with a wink before leaning up on his tiptoes and pressing a soft, lingering kiss to my lips which I can’t help but return for a few moments. Eventually I break the kiss, unable to look him in the eye.

“Everything ok?” He asks softly, a hint of concern in his voice as he tilts his head, trying to catch my gaze.

I clear my throat, gently encouraging him to step back with a gentle push at his waste. He blinks at me in confusion, his smile sliding away.

“I had a patient today, a Mrs. Schmitt?”

His eyes suddenly widen. “ _What_?”

“Your mom took a fall and sprained her wrist. We thought it might be broken and gave her an X-ray.” I shake my head. “She’s absolutely fine. No head injury, no concussion, just a little shaken up and a sore wrist. She’s being discharged.”

He lets out a deep breath, a hand running through his hair. “And she’s ok?”

I nod. “She’s fine, I strapped her wrist myself. She’s waiting to see you.”

“Right, right I should–”

“She’s a nice lady.” I interrupt him. “Not the way I expected to meet her but we had a nice talk while I strapped her up. She thinks the world of _you_.” I chew on my lower lip for a second. “I …I introduced myself…”

Something seems to click and he closes his eyes slowly.

“She didn’t know who I was. Like…at _all_.” I say with a humourless laugh. “…I don’t understand, Levi.” I say quietly, unable to hide the hurt in my voice. “You said she knew you had a boyfriend?” I shake my head. “She doesn’t. You said you talked to her about me, but she’d never even heard of me…” I trail off with a shrug.

“Ok, um…” he says, swallowing hard and laying his hands on my chest. “I know this looks bad.”

“You’re not ashamed of being gay and she seems totally supportive, so that’s not it…”

“No, um…”

“It looks like you lied to me.”

He winces. “Technically…yes.”

I take a few steps backwards so that I can lean against the wall and dig my hands into my pockets. When I look up at him he looks so remorseful I almost cave right there and pull him into my arms, but instead I wait silently for him to explain.

“Please don’t look so hurt.” He says quietly, his brows raised sadly.

I lift one shoulder in a shrug and look away to the side. “It’s fine.” I lie. “I don’t like that you lied to me, but…it’s ok if you don’t want her to know about me.” I bite my lip. “I just need to know if… did I get this completely wrong?”

He takes a few hesitant steps closer. “Get what wrong?”

I look at him for a moment and then press my lips together and nod my head. “I did, didn’t I? I…I thought we were something we’re not. I’m over here like an idiot, just…all head over heels for you and you… you just _like_ me, or you like getting laid. One of the two.”

He practically sputters. “That-that’s not even _remotely_ true.”

 “Then I scared you off?” I ask with a confused shake of the head. “I came in too hot and heavy, talking about you spending Christmas with my family and it…it freaked you out?” I laugh humourlessly. “I…I _hate_ being this guy. I’m never this guy.”

“What guy?” He asks almost breathlessly, looking so sad as he steps closer still until he can pull gently at the front of my scrubs with the tips of his fingers.

“The _pathetic_ guy. The guy you threw a bone to by lying to me and telling me your family knew who I was.”

“You’re making assumptions.”

“I’m making assumptions because you haven’t answered me!”

“Ok,” he drops his gaze, nodding before daring to look at me again. “Ok that’s fair. So…so maybe it did all move a little…a little fast…”

I close my eyes and turn my head away, pushing away from the wall and away from him. “ _God_.” I say under my breath.

He grips my arm. “Wait, wait just hear me out.”

“This is horrifying. I don’t…I don’t even want to talk about this.” I tug my arm away from him, feeling a flush creep up my neck. I’m mortified to feel my throat grow thick with emotion. The feeling of rejection curling in my stomach.

“What? No, no way are we leaving it like this. Talk to me.”

I swallow hard; I know if I don’t choose anger then the stinging in my eyes will take over. I’ve never felt so disappointed and ridiculous in all my life. I’m in love with a guy who by the sounds of it, kind of likes me but doesn’t really want to advertise it. And I was _oblivious_.

“You know what? No. You lied to me so I don’t really feel like talking to you.”

“Nico…” He says my name, surprise and hurt clear in his voice.

I pick up the clipboard and press it to his chest. His hands automatically hold it there and he turns those big doe-like hazel eyes up at me.

“Mrs. Schmitt is your patient now, not mine. You can discharge her.” I head towards the door and then turn back to face him. “And I think it’s safe to say that our date tonight is cancelled.”

“But…” he begins. His voice small. “It’s Valentine’s day.”

I look back at him. “You know, it would have been fine, totally fine if you’d said that you weren’t ready to get so serious. I would have respected that and eased off and waited. But you didn’t, so I thought…” I let out a harsh breath. “You didn’t have to string me along, Levi.”

I start to leave but then pause once more. “And for the record? I’m _great_ with parents. I’m polite, courteous, charming _and_ I always bring flowers.”

I don’t know what he would have said in response because I walk out of the room, ready to call it a day. End of shift, perhaps the end of a relationship, time to go home and sulk.

oOo

I’ve never been bothered by the prospect of Valentine’s Day before, but that was before I met someone who I pretty much wanted to share everything with. Christmas, New Years, freakin’ _Easter_. I was looking forward to tonight, to going to a restaurant with stupid heart-shaped balloons everywhere and hiked up prices for no good goddamn reason, but instead I’m slumped on my couch, wondering if I still had a boyfriend. If he even was that to begin with.

Why couldn’t I have just played it cool with him? _That’s_ what I’m beating myself up over. If I’d just stayed that flirtatious, cocky guy from the elevator then perhaps we would have been moving along at the same speed. And the more I think about it, the more I realise that I’m not so much angry at Levi but just embarrassed and mad at myself. My little outburst in the on call room just another little humiliation to add to the list.

When did I make myself so vulnerable to Levi? And how is that _his_ fault? I groan and swipe a hand over my face. Idiot, idiot, _idiot_.

I jump slightly when I hear the knock at the door and I instantly know it’s him. Not because he has a particularly distinct knock, but because I can just kind of feel him standing out there. I don’t budge. I can’t leave him standing there but I don’t know how to look at him right now. I don’t want him to see me this exposed. I want my dignity back.

“Nico, it’s Levi. I… I know you’re there. You’re car’s outside.”

I sigh, pulling the woollen throw from around my shoulders and dumping it on the sofa next to me. So much for dignity.

“Please open up?”

I take off the latch and open the door reluctantly. I’m greeted by the site of Levi standing there with hope in his eyes and a bouquet of roses in his hands.

“Hi.” He whispers.

I lean against the door frame. “Hey.”

“I know you don’t like me very much right now, but can I please come in?”

I move aside, holding the door open for him. “Of course I like you, that’s the problem.”

“It wasn’t a problem yesterday.”

I latch the door and turn to face him, leaning back against the door. “Well, yesterday I kind of thought you felt the same way.”

“I do,” he says in a rush. “And…and I think that how we are together…doesn’t that tell you how I feel?”

“Yes, hence my surprise when your mom had no idea–”

He holds his hand up, closing his eyes and nodding. “No, no you’re totally right. I…I hate that you were made to feel anything less than utterly precious to me because I promise you…” His voice hitches slightly and he closes his eyes for a moment, gathering his courage. “I promise you that I am…I am so, _so_ in love with you. Uh…” His mouth moves, trying to find the words, but instead he steps forward, holding the roses out to me in a hopeful, sweet gesture.

I can see the fear in his eyes. Fear of rejection or even fear of his actions being too little, too late. Regardless, he’s laying himself bare for me. I swallow hard and take the roses, feeling oddly humbled.

 “And I owe you an explanation but if you could…I don’t know, I may not deserve this but if you could just let me know if you might… feel the same? Then it would make breathing a lot easier right now. Or harder, I guess, depending on the answer.”

Overwhelmed with tenderness I look down at the roses for a moment and then carefully lay them aside on the table. I rub the back of my neck absentmindedly. “I was daydreaming about what our wedding would be like earlier today…”I say with a small shrug. “Yes, Levi, I feel the same.” I wet my lip. “I love you.”

He watches me, taking in my words just as he takes in a deep breath and then lets it out in a rush, practically bending at the waist and resting his hands on his knees. “Oh thank god, oh man was that…” he stands straight with a shake of his head and then steps forward, his hands gripping at my sides, bunching the material of my sweater as he just lets his forehead thump against my chest. “That was terrifying. I’m so, _so_ relieved you feel the same way and I don’t have to throw myself out of your living room window.”

I let out a small laugh despite myself, my hands cupping the back of his head as I press a kiss to the top of his head, into his hair.

He looks up at me, frowns sadly and bites his lip. “Thank you,” he says quietly and with breath-taking sincerity. “Thank you for loving me back.”

I let out a pained noise and tip his chin up to lay my mouth over his in a desperate kiss. “I love you,” I gasp out between kisses. “I love you so much.”

He whimpers into the kiss, his arms snaking up my chest so that his hands can card through the hair at the back of my head. “Nico…”

I start to walk him backwards but his hands brace against my chest and he breaks the kiss. “Wait,” he says somewhat breathlessly. “I said I owed you an explanation and I do.”

“Oh god, Levi I don’t even care anymore.” I dip my head to try and catch his lips with mine but he pulls his chin back, his hand against my chest.

“I do care. Because there is an explanation, as…as crappy as it may be, and I won’t have you thinking I didn’t want to introduce you to my family. I mean I know I said it was all a little fast and it _was_ but…” he makes a face. “That’s not even a thing because we were on the same page anyway…”

“Ok…?”

He gently karate chops his hand against my chest, as if being firm, serious. “I don’t think I, um…hang on” he pushes me towards a kitchen chair. “Sit.”

I do as I’m told, and he moves to take the one opposite me, pauses and thinks better of it and instead decides my lap is the perfect seat. My arms automatically snake around his waist.

“Ok,” he says, letting out a breath. “I don’t think I ever got… _comfortable_.”

I frown at that. “What do you mean?”

“You’re going to be annoyed with me.”

“The more you speak the more confusing you make this.”

“Sorry, uh…” I watch as he searches for the right words and then finally he shrugs in clear frustration. “It never made sense to me. You and I, that is.”

“What do you mean?” I say softly.

He tilts his head, looking at me sadly as if begging me to just put the dots together so he doesn’t have to say it. “Come on, Nico.” He says quietly. “You’re…you _know_ what a catch you are. And I’m…”

I tilt my head at him, a gentle warning. “Don’t say it.”

“This isn’t me being self-deprecating, Nico. People who don’t know us tend to do a double take because we are not a…an obviously suited couple.”

 I press my lips together and narrow my eyes. He rolls his back at me.

“Don’t look at me like that. This isn’t coming from a place of crippling self-doubt. Well, not entirely. It’s just reality. You’re hot as hell and I’m…ok-ish.” He finishes with a small laugh, but I’m not laughing.

“You’re goddamn gorgeous. You’re handsome as hell. You turned me into a willing lapdog with one smile. Before you I was well-nigh untouchable. Today I practically had a mental breakdown at the prospect of you not _liking_ me as much as I do you. You’re incredible and you totally own me.”

He visibly melts in front of me. His thumb brushes my cheek and rests his brow against mine for a second. “Thank you.” He pulls back to look me in the eye. “But you don’t have to convince me of anything. You make me feel all those things, but it took me a while to get there and, well…”

I gently squeeze his waist, lifting a knee beneath his butt slightly to encourage him to continue. “What?”

“I told you that she knew who you were because that was the fantasy, ok? I wanted that, I want you to have a relationship with her, and I was hoping that it would become a reality and that I _would_ eventually tell her about you. But…”

“But?”

He bites his lip. “Being honest?”

I nod.

“I was scared to tell her about you, only for the novelty of me to wear off and for you to…move on.”  His throat bobs. “I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. I didn’t think I’d be able to keep you. Even though I really, really wanted to.”

I whisper his name, cupping his jaw and pressing my brow to his neck. “You know better now, yes?”

“I do.”

“You get to keep me, ok? I’m all yours. Nico Kim is property of Levi Schmitt.”

He lets out a small laugh. “Come here” he whispers, tilting my chin up to press his lips to mine.

“I love you,” I murmur into the kiss, the knowledge that I can say it any time I please making it so easy to slip out.

“I got that impression from the whole ‘daydreaming about our wedding’ thing.”

I groan, hiding my face against his neck and he laughs affectionately.

“If it makes you feel any better I’ve already named our kids.”

I grin and press my lips to his neck. “You have not.”

“Nick, Nikki and Nicola.”

“Shut up.” I laugh, lifting my knee again to jostle him. “This coming from the guy worried about introducing me to his mother.”

“I’m a complicated man.” He suddenly slaps my shoulder. “That reminds me. Our reservation at the restaurant!”

I groan. “Forget it, let’s sack it off and just go to bed.” I murmur seductively, my lips pressing beneath his ear.

“Nope.” He says resolutely, standing and then pulling me up. “You need to get going, your date is waiting downstairs.”

“I– what?”

“I told my mother about you, for _real_ this time.” He winces. “ _Boy_ was she pissed” he says with a small laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. “Apparently I’ve embarrassed her. She says if she’d known I had a boyfriend at the hospital she would have at least fixed up her hair when she went.”

I blink at him.

“Ok so look…” he pats my chest. “The two of you are the most important people in my life, and I wasn’t lying when I said I want you to have a relationship with her. So…you’re taking her out to dinner tonight.” He gestures at his head. “She’s done her hair and everything and is waiting downstairs in my car.”

My eyes widen. “She’s been in the car this whole time?”

He winces again. “Yes, but she knew that I had some explaining to do and that it wouldn’t be a quick conversation.”

“So…I’m taking your mother out to dinner. Just the two of us.”

He nods. “Yes.”

“On our first Valentine’s day as a couple.”

“That’s about the long and short of it.”

I practically fold at the waist and let out a breathless laugh. “Only you, Levi…only you could come up with this.”

“I’m glad you find this endearing and not horrifying, honestly it could have gone either way.” He says as he pulls his keys from his back pocket and hands them to me.

“I…ok?” I laugh with a helpless shrug. “I should change.”

“You look perfect, but wear your leather jacket you look great in it. Here I’ll grab it, put your shoes on…”

He dashes to the coat stand as I – in somewhat of a daze – toe on my shoes. “I’m going on a date with my boyfriend’s mother.” I chuckle to myself.

“Yep. And I should warn you…” he says as he holds my leather jacket out to me, waiting for me to turn so he can help me slide it on. “My jerk of a cousin scanned a load of family photos and they’re all on her phone now.” He slides his hands over my shoulders, making sure I’m presentable. “So that’ll be the entirety of the date. Her showing you baby Levi photos.” He bites his lip. “Still love me, right?”

“I adore you.”

He nods. “Just checking.”

“So…you’re staying here?”

"Yes, see…” his hand trails down his chest. “I’ll be your desert when you get home.”

I lift a brow. “That sounds enticing.”

“And by desert I mean I’ll be passed out, snoring and likely drooling in your bed _but_ –” he carries on, grinning when I laugh. “But you will wake me up _then_ we will celebrate our first Valentine’s Day together, my love.”

“I can’t wait.” I pull him forward into a slow kiss and can’t help but groan at how perfectly soft and sweet his mouth is.

“My mother is waiting.” He murmurs against my lips, and I pull away.

“For future reference that will always work when you want me to stop kissing you.”

“I always want you to kiss me.”

“Hmm.” I smile at him, patting my pockets to make sure I have my wallet. “Ok, I look alright?”

“I could climb you like a tree.”

“Later.” I wink. “Gotta go make your mom like me first.”

He smiles affectionately. “She already does, silly.”

“No harm in making the extra effort.” I say as I head to the door. “Oh! I almost forgot…” I reach for the roses on the table.

“What– _I_ got you those!”

“I told you, I always bring flowers.”

I tug him forwards and press a quick, final kiss to his lips. My boyfriend, my lover, my best friend, partner and god willing my someday future husband. “I’ll be back in a few hours.” I look him up and down with purpose. “Be ready for me.”

He simply tilts his head slightly, and mouths “love you” as I close the door behind me.

“I love you too.” I say to no one, smiling ear to ear as I take the stairs to go join my date for the evening.

 


End file.
